No Title
by Deer98
Summary: "orang yang aku suka ada di sebelahku" / "tapi di sebelahmu hanya ada aku hyung" story about Hongbin and hyuk, VIXX, HyukBin


senyuman manis itu tersimpul di wajahnya. Memberikan ketenangan bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya dan hal itu berlaku juga pada Sanghyuk. Suasana canggung yang berlangsung beberapa menit itu langsung sirna saat melihat Hongbin tersenyum, dan memamerkan dimple di kedua pipinya

"Duduk disini" Hongbin menepuk nepuk tempat kosong di sampingnya

"ah?" Sanghyuk yang masih terpana akan senyuman Hongbin belum mencerna perkataannya

Tanpa pikir panjang Hongbin menarik tangan Sanghyuk dan mendudukkannya tepat di sampingnya

"Kau sendirian?" Tanya Hongbin

"Iya" Sanghyuk mengangguk

"Eum, hyung sendiri?" Sanghyuk menoleh

"Oh, tadinya hyung mengajak teman hyung, tapi ternyata dia tidak bisa datang, katanya ada janji lain"

"Lalu tiketnya bagaimana hyung? Kan sayang sekali"

"Hahaha~ tiket satunya itu tempat yang kau duduki" Hongbin tertawa sambil menunjuk kursi yang di duduki Sanghyuk

"Eh? Benarkah?" Sanghyuk kaget dan hendak berdiri namun tangannya di tahan Hongbin

"Haha~ tidak apa, lebih baik kau duduk disini daripada kursi ini kosong" Hongbin mendudukkan Sanghyuk kembali

Sekilas Sanghyuk melihat tiket yang di pegangnya

"24 A" gumannya

"Kenapa?" Tanya Hongbin melihat Sanghyuk hanya menatap tiket yang di pegangnya

"Ah, tidak apa" Sanghyuk memasukkan tiketnya ke saku celananya

"Benar tidak apa aku duduk disini hyung?" Tanya Sanghyuk memastikan

"Ck, sudah ku bilang tdk apa, bukankah bagus kau duduk disini, kalau aku takut bisa memelukmu hahaha" canda Hongbin

Entah suasana menjadi panas atau apa, saat mendengar kata kata Hongbin wajah Sanghyuk memerah

"Hyuk-ah! Filmnya sudah mau mulai" Hongbin menyenggol lengan Sanghyuk

"Ah, iya katanya film ini sangat seram hyung" Sanghyuk malah membuka obrolan saat film mulai

"Benarkah?" Tanya Hongbin parno

Sanghyuk hanya mengangguk

"Ck, kata ravi ini film horror biasa" umpat Hongbin

"Kenapa hyung? Kau takut?" Tanya Sanghyuk

"Ah, tidak" Hongbin menggeleng kaku

"Aku tau kau takut hyung" Sanghyuk menggoda Hongbin

"Tidak, aku tdk takut" Hongbin memalingkan wajahnya mencoba fokus menonton film

"Terserah saja" Sanghyuk juga memalingkan wajahnya ke layar proyektor

15 menit kemudian

"AAAAAAA!"

Sanghyuk menutup kupingnya mendengar teriakan Hongbin dan para penonton lainnya

"Ah! Dasar hantu sialan!" Umpat Hongbin sambil mengelus elus dadanya

Ia iseng menoleh kearah Hyuk

"Kau tdk takut?" Tanya Hongbin kaget

Hyuk menggeleng

"Astaga, padahal hantunya seram begitu" Hongbin terkagum dengan mental Hyuk

50 menit kemudian

"Ahh.. Rasanya aku mau mati" Semenjak keluar dari bioskop Hongbin tak henti hentinya berguman

"Kau tak apa hyung?" Tanya Hyuk memastikan

"Ah, iya iya, hyung tak apa" Hongbin mengangguk

"Hyung ini pertma kalinya kita bertemu, bagaimana kalau kau aku traktir?" tawar Hyuk

"Uwah, benarkah? sejak kapan kau menjadi banyak uang?" Hongbin menepuk nepuk bahu Hyuk

"Oh, kemarin aku baru saja gajian" Hyuk menggaruk tengkuknya yang tdk gatal

"Kau bekerja?" Tanya Hongbin

Hyuk mengangguk

"Aku kerja partime, yah, mengisi waktu luang dan menambah penghasilan"

"Uwah~ adik kecilku sudah dewasa ternyata" Hongbin mengacak acak rambut Hyuk

"Aku bukan adik kecil hyung! Aku sudah dewasa" Hyuk mem-poutkan bibirnya imut

"Benarkah? Mana ada orang dewasa berkelakuan sepertimu?" Hongbin mencubit pipi Hyuk

"Sakit hyung~" Hyuk berusaha melepas tangan Hongbin dari pipinya

"Hahahaha~ wajahmu lucu sekali" Hongbin tertawa puas melihat Hyuk mengusah usap pipinya

"Hahahaha~"

"Hyung! Kau!" Hyuk hendak membalas namun Hongbin berlari terlebih dahulu

"Tidak kena!" Hongbin berlari menjauh dari Hyuk

"Hyung!" Hyuk ikut berlari mengejar hongbin

10 menit kemudian

"Haah~"

"Haah~"

"Kena kau hyung!"

"Oke hyung menyerah" Hongbin menghentikan larinya dan membungkukkan tubuhnya

"Ternyata.. Kau.. Pelari.. Yang.. Hebat" Hongbin mengacungkan jempolnya sambil menarik nafas dalam dalam

"Sebenarnya aku juga lelah.." Hyuk ikut membungkukkan tubuhnya

"Lebih baik kita istirahat" Hongbin membenarkan posisi tubuhnya dan merapikan bajunya

"Kesana!" Hongbin menunjuk taman bermain yang kosong

"Yang belakangan sampai harus membelikan minuman!" Seru Hongbin dan mulai berlari lagi

"Aishh~ hyung!"

5 menit kemudian

"Hahahaha! Memang takdirmu untuk mentraktirku Hyuk-ah!" Hongbin menyesap minuman yang di belikan Hyuk

"Yah yah, nikmati saja hyung" Hyuk memutar bola matanya dan duduk di sebelah Hongbin

"Sudah berapa lama kita tdk seperti ini?" Tanya Hyuk

"Aku rasa 1 tahun" Hongbin menerawang

"Wah~ cukup lama juga, kita bertemu di bioskop sambil menonton film horror, hahahaha dan berlari seperti ini " Hongbin tertawa mengingat ingat kejadian yang baru saja mereka alami

"Benar juga kkkk" Hyuk terkekeh

"Tapi sebenarnya ini bukan pertama kali kita bertemu semenjak 1 tahun ini" Hongbin mengingat ingat

"Benarkah?" Hyuk menoleh

Hongbin mengangguk

"Aku pernah melihatmu di toko bunga seminggu yang lalu, hmm.. Aku melihatmu di penyebrangan jalan di dekat inha University, aku melihatmu bermain bersama Hakyeon hyung di taman, lalu aku melihatmu mengantarkan susu di pagi hari hmm.. Dimana lagi ya.. " Hongbin melipat tangannya di depan dada

"Tunggu tunggu! Kenapa kau tau semua yang aku lakukan hyung?" Hyuk membulatkan matanya

"Itu cuman kebetulan" Hongbin tersenyum penuh arti

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau tidak menyapaku jika kau sering melihatku?" Tanya Hyuk lagi

"Hmm.. Bukan waktunya" Hongbin menggeleng

"Bukan waktunya? Apa maksud hyung?" Hyuk bertanya dengan tdk sabaran

"Ya.. Bukan waktunya saja" Hongbin tetap bersikap biasa

"Hyung~ beritau " Hyuk menarik narik lengan kaus Hongbin

"Tidak tidak" Hongbin menggeleng

Hyuk mem-poutkan bibirnya dan membuang muka

"Kkkk" Hongbin tertawa melihat reaksi Hyuk yang menurutnya sangat lucu

"Permisi"

Hongbin dan Hyuk mengalihkan pandangan ke sumber suara

"Permisi, apakah anda tau tempat ini?" Sesosok wanita berambut panjang memberikan secarik kertas pada hongbin

"Ah, aku tau" Hongbin menganggukan kepalanya

"benarkah?" Wanita itu terlihat senang

"Kau lurus saja lalu bertemu pertigaan kau lurus saja terus, dan nanti kau bertemu lotte mart, lalu belok kanan" Hongbin berdiri dan memberikan intruksi pada wanita itu

"Terima kasih" wanita itu membungkuk dan hendak mengambik kertas yang ia berikan pada hongbin

Entah sengaja atau tidak wanita itu memegang tangan hongbin sebelum ia benar benar mengambil kertas itu

"Sekali lagi terima kasih" wanita itu membungkuk lagi

"Tidak usah sungkan" Hongbin ikut membungkuk

Hyuk semakin mempoutkan bibirnya melihat pemandangan yang tersuguh, etah kenapa ia merasa ada yang ganjal di tubuhnya saat Hongbin dan wanita itu bersama

Hongbin kembali duduk

"Uwah, cantik sekali dia" guman Hongbin melihat kepergian wanita itu

Hyuk hanya menatap tak suka

"Hyuk-ah!" Panggil Hongbin

Tanpa menjawab Hyuk melirik Hongbin sekilas

"Kau kenapa?" Tanyanya

Bukannya menjawab, Hyuk malah membuang muka

Smirk muncul di wajah Hongbin

"Kau lihat? Wanita itu cantik sekali, dia manis dan juga sexy " Hongbin berhayal

Kuping Hyuk serasa panas mendengar penuturan Hongbin

"Kau tau hyuk-ah!" Panggil Hongbin lagi

Hyuk ogah ogahan menoleh

"Ada orang yang kusukai dan dia lebih cantik dari wanita itu"

"Lebih manis dari wanita itu"

"Dan lebih sexy dari wanita itu"

"Dan orang itu.."

Hyuk muak dengan arah pembicaraan Hongbin memilih bangkit dan hendak pergi, namun tangannya di tahan Hongbin

"Hyuk-ah! Kau mau kemana?" Tanya hongbin

"Pergi" jawabnya singkat

"Tapi hyung belum selesai bicara loh" Hongbin menarik tangan Hyuk dan mendudukkannya di sampingnya

"Kau tau? Orang yang hyung suka itu ada di taman ini"

Hyuk mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru arah

Namun di taman ini hanya ada mereka dan beberapa bocah yang bermain di bak pasir

Oh ayolah, apakah Hongbin seorang Pedhofil?

"Hyung, di taman ini hanya ada kita dan anak-anak itu" Hyuk menunjuk anak yang bermain pasir

"Memang benar" Hongbin mengangguk

"Kau menyukai anak kecil?" Tanya Hyuk

"Mungkin bisa di bilang begitu" Hongbin tersenyum jahil

"Benarkah?" Hyuk kaget dan menatap Hongbin tak percaya

"Tapi hanya kelakuannya, ia sudah dewasa kok" Hongbin balas menatap Hyuk

"Lalu dimana dia?" Tanya Hyuk yang benar-benar penasaran

"Dia.. Ada di sampingku" Hongbin tersenyum lagi

Entah kenapa Hyuk malah mengusap lengannya

"Hyung, kau tidak bisa melihat hantu kan?" Tanya Hyuk

"Eoh? Memangnya kenapa?" Bukannya menjawab Hongbin malah balik bertanya

"Di sampingmu hanya ada aku, tdk ada siapa siapa, jangan-jangan orang yang hyung maksud itu.."

"Hahahaha~" Hongbin tertawa lebar mendengar penuturan Hyuk

"Hyung, jangan membuatku takut" Hyuk merapatkan tubuhnya ke Hongbin

"Kau tau, orang yang berada di sampingku itu sangat manis dan cantik, "

"Hyungg!" Hyuk benar benar ingin memukul kepala Hongbin saat itu juga

"Kenapa?" Tanya Hongbin dengan watados

"Kau berbicara tentang hantu di sampingmu kan?" Tanya Hyuk

"Hahaha... Mana ada hantu" Hongbin tertawa lagi

"Lalu orang yang hyung maksud?" Hyuk memiringkan kepalanya

"Dia ada di sampingku" jawab Hongbin

"Tapi, di sampingmu itu tidak ada siapa- siapa, hanya ada aku dan kau bilang orang it-"

"Yap! Itu benar!" Potong Hongbin

"Apanya yang benar?" Tanya Hyuk

"Perkataanmu"

"Jadi benar kalau orang yang-"

"Bukan bukan perkataanmu sebelumnya" Hongbin menggeleng

"Yang mana?" Tanya Hyuk lagi

"Sebelumnya, yang kau katakan sebelumnya"

"Di sampingmu tidak ada siapa-siapa?"

"Bukan, setelah itu"

"Hanya ada aku dan kau-"

"Stop" Hongbin memotong perkataan Hyuk

"Tiga kata pertama yang barusan kau ucapkan" Hongbin menunjukkan angka tiga dengan jarinya

"Hanya.. Ada.. Aku?" Hyuk berbicara patah patah

"Yap!" Hongbin menjentikkan jarinya

"Maksudnya?" Hyuk semakin tidak mengerti

"Kan sudah hyung bilang, orang yang hyung suka itu ada di sampingku, dan dan kau bilang di sampingku hanya ada kau" terang Hongbin

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

Hyuk menundukkan kepalanya

"Kau mengerti?" Tanya Hongbin memastikan

Hyuk mengangguk malu

"Hahaha~ ayo angkat wajahmu, aku ingin melihatnya" Hongbin memegang pipi Hyuk dan mengangkat wajah Hyuk yang memerah

"Kau lucu" Komentar Hongbin

"Ku.. Kupikir kau straight hyung" Hyuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Hongbin

"Kk~ aku memang menyukai wanita, tapi aku tidak bilang kalau aku tidak suka pria " Hongbin tersenyum, sungguh tampan

"Jadi, Han Sanghyuk, aku menyukaimu" ungkap Hongbin

Hyuk menghela nafasnya dan menjauhkan tangan Hongbin dari pipinya

"Maaf hyung.." Hyuk menunduk

"Aku.. Aku tidak menyukaimu" hyuk semakin menundukkan kepalanya

Bagai petir menyambar

Hati Hongbin pecah berkeping keping mendengar penuturan Hyuk

"Hyuk-ah.." Hongbin menatap hyuk tak percaya

Dan secara tiba-tiba hyuk mengangkat kepalanya dan memeluk leher Hongbin

Hongbin yang kaget hampir terjungkal

"Maaf, aku tidak menyukaimu hyung, tapi aku mencintaimu" bisik Hyuk

Hongbin membulatkan matanya tak percaya

"Kkk" Hongbin dapat mendengar kekehan hyuk

"Dasar kau" guman Hongbin dan membalas pelukan Hyuk

"Hyung"

"Hm?"

"Aku masih penasaran, mengapa kau tau semua yang ku kerjakan?"

"Itu.. Rahasia"

"Hyunggg!"

"Hahahahaha~"

.

.

.

.

END ._.


End file.
